


Lifeline: A New Chapter

by DearMrsMoonPond



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Book, Lifeline Taylor x Reader Insert, Lifeline cant catch a break, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Taylor (Lifeline), Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Taylor (Lifeline)/Original Character(s), Taylor (lifeline) - Freeform, Taylor cant catch a break either, Taylor x Reader - Freeform, Taylor/Player (Lifeline) - Freeform, Taylors PTSD, The Greens - Freeform, lifeline - Freeform, lifeline x reader, no one can catch a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMrsMoonPond/pseuds/DearMrsMoonPond
Summary: [Taylor x Lifeline Reader]Lifeline: A New Chapter, the first book of many; my own personal adaptation of the Lifeline Universe and how it would've continued after 'Lifeline Infinity'.Starting off with Taylor and his trip back home to finally come face to face with the person behind the screen. Ever wonder what it would be like for Taylor and his lifeline to finally share their lives together? The growing affection between the two and the aftermath of Taylor's PTSD? Come join them on their adventures, in "Lifeline: A New Chapter".All rights and characters belong to '3 Minute Games'. Except my own personal ones :D
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Lifeline: A New Chapter

An Epilogue

**_[Taylor]:_ **

**_"I don't know what's on the other side of this black hole - - if anything..."_ **

**_"but if there's a way to find you from there...."_ **

**_... "I promise.....I will."_ **

_I stare at the blinking text on my phone, rereading it over and over again. My mind is struggling to wrap around the fact that he's probably gone; sucked into a black vortex of god knows what. Blending in with all that 'matter' and space 'junk'. I was never one to be academically gifted, but in this moment 'matter' and 'junk' are allowed to be in the same sentence._

_Tearing myself away from my seat, I head to the kitchen. Stroking a hand through my hair, I grab a glass of water. All I can do is stare into it, weighing the question if the cup is either half full or half empty. A dry chuckle escapes my lips as my answer lands on the former. Typical of me to lean towards the optimistic conclusion in this specific moment. If Taylor were here, he'd make a sarcastic comment right about now and that drinking it would be the only solution._

**_Taylor_ ** _,_

_an audible gasp can be heard in the room, my gasp. Unable to stand, I try to grip the counter but fail to notice how my knees begin to buckle; as I helplessly fall to the floor. The tears that were once held back are now pouring down my cheeks, mournful sobs have joined this parade of emotions. Awfully loud, agonizing howls follow suit. I don't try to wipe them away, for my exhausted, malnutrition body is too weak to. As I remain crumpled on the cold tiled floor, slowly my breathing resumes its rhythmic routine and I am left with the faint humming from the fridge._

_It's a full moon tonight, the faint glow peering through the window bounces off each individual tile, tinting the room in blue highlights. Here I sit, an abandoned doll, a puppet without strings. The thought of never having to hear those anxiety-ridden_ **_beeps_ ** _of incoming texts, understanding that I'll never get to interact with Taylor again, breaks, if not already, has broken a piece of me. The stinging in my eyes have subsided, yet are quick to produce guilty tears at the feeling of relief. This sends another sore sob out of me, derailing the rest of my sleep schedule for the night._

_\-------_ Present Time _\-------_

Jolting myself awake from a nightmare, I'm met with the warm streaks of sunlight escaping through the curtains. Rubbing my eyes; I take a look at my phone and begin to realize what day it is. It's been a year since that mournful night, and I was finally back to my daily routines. Albeit the occurring nightmares are a new addition to the family, I can usually manage to stay focused. Unfortunately with the anniversary of the White Star's disappearance today, it explains why they were a lot worse than usual.

Keeping me awake on most nights, I'm sitting up in a darken hallway; confused and alone, I follow a faint green glow in the distance. Which then always ends with these eerie green eyes staring me down, trying to roughly stuff an occupier down my throat. Luckily they're never truly successful and I'm left with my hands around my throat, desperately gasping for air in the middle of the night. Struggling to calm myself down in this lonely house can become challenging at times. Most nights I end up longing for human affection, however I can't make up the loss of Taylor, for my wounds are still fresh, even after a year.

Unlike those repetitive nightmares, this morning was different. It had me placed in what I imagined was to be the White Stars corridors. I've never witnessed the ship in person, but the horrors of what went down that day are scripted in my memory. I could hear the engines humming in the walls, and feel the air so tightly pressed against my lungs. Hardly sounds like I conjured this up, but was reliving it instead. What drew my attention were the slow advancing footsteps, clanking down on to the paneled floor. Hidden in the shadows, was a dark figure watching me from an IEVA suit.

"Where am I?...who are you?" Finally summoning up the courage to ask. The vibrato through the helmet answered back,

"You shouldn't be here." And the chills that crept up my neck, were nothing compared to how I felt when my eyes met with the astronauts unmistakable green ones.

" **You** , should be running,"

on cue, my legs took charge and I was stumbling my way through the darkness of that ship. Every breath I took chipped away at my lungs, understanding that to make it out alive I couldn't continue down this path. Sadly my nightmare had other plans for me; and I was thrown against the wall. The impact was so severe it shattered most of my bones in my body, causing me to lay immobilized on the floor. The rest ended the way it always does, with a glowing occupier, and green eyes. Weirdly this time I was left with a message from my killer, "Till we meet again y/n."

Shaking the disturbing message away, I sink back to reality. Propping myself out of bed, I make my way down the staircase for some breakfast. Deciding on some french toast, I switch the stove on to preheat the pan. As that is happening, I pour some freshly squeezed orange juice from the fridge into my mason jar. Needing some background noise, I turn on the TV placed in the open kitchen and switch through the channels until I settle for the news. Sipping on my juice, my eyes slightly observe the headline sliding across the bottom of the screen. ' **Live: An Alien Invasion?** ' catches my attention and I immediately turn the volume up.

"That's right Amanda. As you can see I am currently live in my hometown Honolulu outside Kailua beach, where 11 hours ago NASA tweeted about how an unknown object will be crashing through Earths atmosphere today." A local reporter in his early twenties can be seen near the shore with a crowd of tourists, Native Hawaiians and island residents. They all seem to have their phones out hoping to film the upcoming event. The screen switches over to a screenshot of the said tweet and a countdown clock can be seen in the top corner.

"And I believe that we have just under a minute until the impact. Can you see anything from your side *Hain?"

"Not quite yet Amanda, but if you look behind me out on the ocean. There are several journalists and camera crew that have hitched a ride with local fishermen to get a close up on whats to come." Hain replies. " Unfortunately those cameras don't have the capabilities to go live, so the footage will be uploaded a little after."

"That is unfortunate. If I'm going to be honest, this is a very exciting moment in history. Do you think there really could be an extraterr- Oh, oh my god-"

"Oh look at that! Quick see if you can zoom i- I can't believe it!" I watch as the reporters stumble over their words and a very shaky camera zooming in on what appears to be a man made object breaking through the sky. I can't help but stifle a laugh at the "professionalism" shown on screen. My amusement is quickly replaced with a sickly feeling of shock at the anchorwoman's next choice of words.

"This is incredible, I'm getting word that the object appears to be a space capsule! Which should mean there's an astronaut bouncing around in there." Amanda announces. Before she can let out another comment, the crowd can be heard letting out gasps of horror as a loud pop bursts from the shuttle as it fails to let out three of its parachutes. "It seems that the two parachutes have snapped off and the capsule is now spiraling out of control towards the Pacific Ocean!"

I watch in dreaded silence as it crashes into the islands waves. I can only hope that the one parachute at least helped slow the speed of impact. I share the seconds of silence with the crowd as we're seduced by the image of the pod riding the pulsing waves. "L-looks like we have a closer image of the spacecraft right here."

Stricken with fear, I stare at a scuffed image of a shooting star logo painted on the door. I'm forced to remember the memories of struggling to stay awake at night as I try to reason with a stubborn space astronaut. Keeping him alive not only to spare my own sanity, but to make sure he gets back to Earth in one piece. Just to possibly have his stupidly heroic sacrifice go to waste, I'm met with an all too familiar shade of bluish-green pigment; whatever that pod's carrying could be a surviving piece of the _Viridian_.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hain: pronounced Hayn
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this epilogue of Lifeline: A New Chapter. There will be more to come, bare with me on this trip through my first fanfic. If you're new or stumbled into the Lifeline universe, I highly recommend trying out the games, thank you :)


End file.
